Los tres amores de Pinkie
by grimash
Summary: Oneshot. En primavera las noches con hermosas, con sus malentendidos románticos, pequeños detalles que dan sabor a la vida. En esta ocasión uno puede aprovechar para ver a una pareja muy peculiar en una discusión que podría llevar su relación a malos términos.


**Tres amores**

Un gusto por tener visitas como la tuya, espero te guste este oneshot

Así que, sin más qué decir...

**My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo hago este fanfic con el objetivo de entretener.**

Entre los enredos de la vida encontramos los clásicos romances de pareja, luego los conflictivos de parejas disparejas y los muy reconocidos, peligrosos y a la vez graciosos (para el espectador, por supuesto) triángulos amorosos. En esta ocasión no estamos hablando de uno de esos, sino de un caso muy peculiar, uno que se podría describir más como un "cuarteto" amoroso.

Nos encontramos en un café en plena noche de primavera, una estación más que idónea para que afloren el amor y otros cálidos sentimientos. En el aire se puede percibir el romance de parejas que dan un paseo por la plaza, otros simplemente sentados en una banca, algunos con una forma muy particular de sentarse, una posición que parece bastante incómoda.

Se ven aves descansando por el largo día, algunos mapaches buscando unos sobrantes de los comensales que visitaron el café y hasta lechuzas que disfrutan de grata compañía en sus serenas vigilias de la noche.

Veo alguna que otra pareja discutiendo mientras tomo un poco de café, a los pocos minutos veo una pareja reconciliándose y, poco después, veo una de mis escenas favoritas. Un beso puro, casi siempre seguido de una suave risa… ¡Cómo me encanta la primavera!

Oh, disculpen, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Quite Typer. Soy un escritor y poeta que disfruta mucho de su trabajo, solo que la noche de la que les estoy hablando es una en la que estaba falto de inspiración. Por el capricho de la musa es que tomé un momento para beber un poco de café y observar la hermosa noche esperando a que alguna de la historias de Ponyville me devuelva la inspiración.

Y, hablando de pequeños detalles en la vida, no pude evitar notar la presencia de una pareja que sobresalía del resto. Una yegua bastante elegante, parecía digna de un retrato pintado a casco con las acuarelas de más vivos colores con el fin de capturar esa belleza abstracta que proyecta su pelaje de color marfil.

Pero parece que se percataron de mi presencia y se incomodaron de que los observara, así que el semental pagó la cuenta y se retiraron cortésmente del lugar… Si incomodo a esa pareja, mejor me fijo en la otra que estaba discutiendo en otra mesa cercana.

Pintoresca pareja, tanto el semental como la yegua parecían tener el mismo oficio, o al menos eso supuse hasta que logré reconocerlos.

— Por favor, cariño, sé que es muy duro, pero tienes que tomar una decisión.

— No lo sé, esto es demasiado para mí.

— No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera de este mundo, solo te pido que te decidas, sé que muy en el fondo ya sabes qué es lo que quieres.

— Pero eso lo hace más doloroso…

El conflicto parecía estar claro, decidir entre uno y otro. Para colmo, ahora está en una cita en la que tiene que elegir.

— Sé que te duele forzarte a esto, pero solo puede ser uno, tienes que elegir.

— Tienes razón, estoy siendo forzada a elegir ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa? Yo no hice nada malo, solo hice lo justo. Además, yo no soy quien se metió en esto, al final todo fue tu idea y ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Contestó la yegua casi cediendo a las lágrimas. Hace mucho que no había visto a la portadora del elemento de la risa bajo tanta presión. Por otro lado, el semental que la acompañaba tampoco parecía confiado, se notaba de sobremanera el nerviosismo de este pobre y esbelto pony terrestre. Y ahora lo recuerdo.

Se trata de un pony muy amable que se presentó para hacer la fiesta por mi libro número 25 cuando Pinkie no pudo por estar en una misión en otras tierras. Un gran sujeto. No me sorprende que le haya caído bien a la amiga de todos… Pero la situación actual me mostró que ni siquiera ella estaba a salvo de los conflictos sentimentales.

Una vez más, el camarero se acercó para tomar la orden, pero ellos amablemente cambiaron el tono en que hablaban y le pidieron un poco más de tiempo. Parece que estaban por cancelar la cita.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

— Desde hace mucho, desde que era una potrilla.

— ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

— Bueno — trató de responder con la mayor compostura que su corazón le permitiría —. Fue un día muy caluroso, mis padres insistían en que no era bueno consentir mucho a sus hijos y por eso me dijeron que solo me aguantara lo incómodo. Ellos confiaban mucho en los Cake, unos amigos de la familia, así que me dejaron en Sugar Cube Corner para que los esperara mientras terminaban un negocio. Fue entonces que la señora Cake me vio aburrida y me lo presentó, fue una tarde muy divertida.

— Entonces tienen buenos recuerdos.

— Sí, cada vez que veníamos a Ponyville, mis padres me dejaban en Sugar Cube Corner, donde siempre lo encontraría. Parece que lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada, creo que esa era su forma de consentir a su hija.

— ¿Y los otros dos? — preguntó Cheese Sandwich con la voz entrecortada.

— No quiero entrar en muchos detalles, solo necesitas saber que los otros dos también son especiales.

— ¿Ya te dije que al menos uno no me gusta para nada? — agregó casi con enojo.

— Lo sé, pero eso no cambia que a mí me guste.

— Por favor, no voltees la mirada, no hiciste nada malo. Solo es que esto no debió pasar.

Vaya, una situación bastante comprometida. Para empezar, nunca creí que ella se metería en un problema como este, pero sabemos que de todo puede pasar en nuestro loco mundo. Y ya con eso, la discusión se puso bastante pesada. Uno presionaba a la otra para que decidiera, mientras la otra estaba luchando en su interior por elegir a uno, solo a uno. La opción se limitaba a uno solo a causa del acompañante en su cita, seguramente ella lo haría responsable del difícil dilema.

— ¡Pero todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Es por ti que ahora no puedo estar tranquila!

— Por última vez, no sabía que algo así pasaría, no tenía idea… Por favor, solo elige y acaba con esto.

— ¡No puedo, no me obligues a elegir!… ¡Los amo a todos por igual!

Dijo cediendo a las lágrimas… Pero hallando consuelo en el abrazo del semental que acariciaba su melena.

— Lo siento mucho, es verdad que es mi culpa por no haber pensado que algo como esto pasaría… Mira, te quiero mucho, pero solo puede ser uno, porque no traje suficiente dinero.

Inmediatamente apareció el mesero con su libreta y el semblante de Pinkie cambió a uno alegre, como siempre.

— ¿Ya van a ordenar algo?

— Sí, un banana split con cubierta de chocoalmendras y crema de menta con vainilla por favor.

Sinceramente, yo esperaba que fuese un conflicto amoroso, pero de alguna manera no es algo fuera de lo que se podría considerar normal con estos dos.

En fin, parece que ahora tengo algo para escribir un par de decenas de páginas, así que no fue un tiempo mal invertido. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer. Espero que ahora entiendas por qué me gusta tanto la primavera.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su lectura, espero que alguien haya disfrutado con este corto. Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


End file.
